This invention relates generally to sliding saws.
A typical sliding saw includes a base, a rotatable table rotatably disposed within the base, a support housing attached to the table, a rail slidingly received by the support housing and a saw unit fixedly attached to the rail. The rail typically carries most, if not all, of the saw unit""s weight, which is typically heavy. The support housing, which supports the rail, must accordingly have very expensive bearings, in order to support the weight and allow the different sliding motions.
During operation, the user pulls the saw unit towards the front of the saw and over the workpiece, moves the saw unit downwardly in a chopping motion, and pushes the saw unit towards the rear of the saw and into the workpiece. Accordingly, the prior art saws are not user friendly to operate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a sliding saw that is less expensive to manufacture.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a sliding saw that can be more user friendly to operate.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved sliding saw is employed. The saw comprises a base, a rotatable table rotatably disposed within the base, a first rail fixedly attached at least partially underneath and extending forwardly from the table, and a saw unit slidably disposed on the first rail, wherein a user moves the saw unit along the first rail towards the table to perform a cutting operation.
A second embodiment of the saw comprises a table having a top surface, the top surface having a first plane, a fence attached to the table, the fence having a front surface extending along a plane substantially perpendicular to the first plane, a first rail fixedly attached at least partially underneath and extending forwardly from the table along a first direction, and a saw unit slidably disposed on the first rail, wherein a user moves the saw unit along the first direction towards the table to perform a cutting operation. Preferably, the fence is rotatably attached to the table. The fence preferably includes a left portion disposed generally on the left side of the saw unit, and a right portion disposed generally on the right side of the saw unit.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.